How The Clown Got His Smile
by JDFlame20222
Summary: This is something I've written because I wanted to practice Horror writing. Characters obviously belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. I also would like to credit Tim Burton for a couple characters and concepts. *Based on a couple theories I had about the different versions of The Joker. One involving Ledger Joker being Nicholson Joker's son and another one about Anarky*
1. Which Came First?

Everyone's favorite Batman villain; The Joker has had his share of moments as Gotham's greatest supplier of evil.

But what do we _really_ know about this creepy character other than he wears makeup and that there's most likely real blood in that smile of his?

Let us turn the clock back to a ten year old lad by the name of Heath Napier.  
-

Heath was a **_disturbed_** child.

He would make friends at school and even have good grades, but there was always something off about him.

He would twitch in class, _never_ being able to pay attention whenever the teacher spoke.

How he managed such good grades was rather miraculous since every teacher would yell out his name, telling him to pay attention.

What they didn't know about this child was that his father, Jack Napier was a **_gangster_**.

More specifically, he was a gangster who would _bring his work home with him._

Almost every day, bullets would be flying through the windows, leaving shards of broken glass everywhere.

Heath would constantly live in fear, hiding out in his room as he'd hope he didn't die that day.

His mother, Alicia was his father's "past fling" who was roped into (briefly) marrying him as he told her he'd change his ways.

This never happened.

It was just bickering between the two as prescribed drugs never helped, but Alicia was not willing to give up the fight until she had her husband cured of his illness.

It was hereditary psychosis.

Jack would tell her how he was raised in a home where the only things he knew about his father were little facts his mother would tell him.


	2. Circus Crimes

Cesar Napier was a circus clown convicted of drug-possession and sexual harassment as he'd get drunk on champagne, inviting all the women back to his trailer for sexual relations.

When they would decline, this would end up with breast-groping and physical removing of their clothes.

Luckily, each one got away every time.

Huge stashes of LSD tablets were found in his 'favorite spots'; inside each pocket of the costumes inside his drawers.

Years after he got out from his prison sentence, he became a clown for birthday parties since his circus wouldn't accept him back in because of his crimes.

Using the 'birthday clown' gig, he would still get his fill of women as he would try to seduce mothers occasionally as he'd return when the children went to school the next day after preforming at their parties.

He was addicted to sex, but he wanted women faster.

What did he do?

He started gambling the money he'd make from the parties in random casinos he'd find.

Win some, lose some... He slowly built up a small fortune before becoming bored with his life.

Everything he'd previously wanted was just a faded memory of the past to him.

That's when in a drunken haze at the circus who refused to let him in, a little girl came up to him, immediately recognizing him by his clown outfit and face.

Excited, she asked him where he went for so many months.

This enraged Cesar, as he took a knife from his pocket and popped the girl's balloon with it.

The girl storms off crying for her mother who witnessed the entire thing play out, sending a furious father after the clown.

The father socked Cesar to the ground and repeatedly stomped down on his stomach.

In an act of impulse, the clown stabbed the man's leg, instantly earning a scream as the blade drew blood.

The authorities soon arrived after fifteen minutes of repeated calls of panicking people on the nearby payphones.

Cesar was gone, hiding out in an old apartment building.

There, he went up the stairs to the bedroom, opening the door for a place to hide.

He saw something he found... Intriguing: A man having sex with a prostitute.

The couple soon realized they were being watched, screaming out of shock and fear as the clown still had his knife out with the girl's father's blood slowly dripping down from it.

At first, he tried to reassure the couple he was only hiding from the authorities.. Until he gained a twisted grin on his face, beginning to laugh 'like a rabid owl' as apartment neighbors would describe in their own phone calls to the police.

Screaming was heard briefly once more, then the sound of glass being shattered.

The authorities finally came up the stairs, but were greeted with a horrible sight: The man had been stabbed in the throat with the words "HA-HA-HA-HA!" carved into his chest, sitting in the corner to bleed out.

The prostitute was positioned 'standing on a chair' with duct-tape holding her torso against the wall on the opposite corner of the room, a string tied to her neck and a condom inflated like a balloon floated on top of her head.

A bizarre representation of a hanging, but the cops were horrified when they saw it.

Where was Cesar?

The clown had jumped out the window, committing suicide, laughing all the way down.

There were shards of glass in his face and he held the knife's tip to his throat as he laughed.

The 'punchline' was him crashing down to the ground, the handle of the knife being held in place and forced into him as gravity dictates.


	3. Have You Ever Danced With The Devil?

Nine months after, one of the mothers Cesar was having sexual relations with had given birth to twins - both boys; one who was named 'Jack' - after a toy Jack-in-the-box that appeared in a television commercial.

The other was 'Mark' - who was named after the Soviet Marxist-Leninist philosopher, Mark Borisovich Mitin.

As the years passed, Jack Napier was a well-behaved child.

On the other hand, Mark was more distant to other kids. He learned to hate people based on his brother's actions, believing them to be faked for the approval of everyone they met.

Their mother loved them both equally, but couldn't look out for them often, as she was always busy with her job as a business woman.

Jack always had whatever toy he wanted as he'd happily play all day without a care.

Mark would rather paint pictures, his mind wrapped around the idea of owning a circus one day as he'd seen one on the television, which fascinated him to no end.

Jack's 'habits' eventually caught up with his grades.

He was obsessed with the toys as he got older, getting more spoiled and would scream at his mother if she didn't go out and buy him a new one, swearing at her sometimes if it was a REALLY bad temper-tantrum.

It didn't even matter how hard she smacked him, he still went on and on until he got exactly what he wanted.

Unfortunately in his teen years however, he got involved with a gang.

As initiation, he had to steal $100 from his mother to prove he was trustworthy to the leader.

He was caught as his mother confused him for a burglar since he was wearing a strange looking clown mask that used to belong to his father.

When she realized it was her son, she demanded to know where he got the mask since she'd never keep anything of Cesar's.

Before he could answer, a bullet came through the side of her head as she fell to the ground.

Jack panicked, screaming for his mother to get up, but it was no use.

His mother was dead, a pool of blood surrounding her head as he cried.

Mark was also panicked, hiding in his closet as he heard gunshots while urinating in his pants.

Jack soon found out it was his 'friends' from the gang who did it, which enraged him as he grabbed for the gun.

He and the one gangster had it out, the others laughing as they watched the other's struggle.

Just then, Jack pulled the trigger and it shot a bullet into the murderer's foot.

Screaming in pain, he drops the gun and the teen grabs it, immediately shooting him in the forehead.

The others look amazed at what he just did, knocking him unconscious with a baseball bat and throwing him into their car's trunk as they rushed away from blaring sirens coming after them.

Mark was found in his closet and the police had him put up for adoption.

The gang leader was pleased with what Jack had done, showing apathy for Jack's dead mother and his own dead employee.

He took the teen in, raising him to be a better criminal.

In his late thirties, he was forced to kill the parents of a young Bruce Wayne in an alley to make a statement; that all the money in the world would not be able to stop the gang.


	4. You Want To Know How I Got These Scars?

Months later, a boy named 'Heath' was born - Named after the British sociologist, Anthony Heath.

He was the child of Jack's "old fling", Alicia Hunt.

Heath's childhood was nothing but misery as his father was always in a predictable mood; stressed man desperate for any way of release. This usually ended where he would throw things at the wall to watch them shatter.

When Alicia would put her foot down, Jack would throw her across the room to see what would happen, laughing psychotically when she would yelp out. He was especially fascinated when she would break a bone, he loved hearing the actual crack upon impact.

When Heath was ten years old, he tried to get his father to stop hurting his mother.

Jack responded by creepily turning around to face him, grinning widely while laughing after shoving her through the sliding glass door.

He was a madman, cackling as he grabs his son, taking a knife from his pocket.

Only one question was asked to his son: "Why so serious?!"

After this, he took the knife and slit the sides of Heath's mouth, laughing hard as he screams with blood running down his chin.

The police surrounded the entire house, closing in and rescuing the boy from his insane father.

Heath was adopted into a nice little family called the Machins and his name was changed to 'Lonnie'.

Seven years later, Lonnie was now seventeen years old, his hatred for his biological father consuming him.

Being raised by a gangster whose wife was constantly living in fear, he devoutly believed that nothing he did would matter at all.

His father would always get away with crimes only being temporarily arrested when Batman eventually caught him.

It was a cycle of nonsense to him, so he neither trusted the super-villains on the television, nor did he care for authorities who were next to worthless when 'catching' The Joker anyway.

Both good and evil were two sides of the same coin to him and he'd start reading up on Anarchism; something that from what he understood was the 'alternate party'.

Something that meant he didn't have to say he was a traditional Democrat or Republican.

He didn't understand the difference between everyday life and political beliefs and neither did he care; he wanted to make something of himself. It didn't help that his adoptive family would always argue over the subject matter. It was nowhere near as bad as his previous home, but it still annoyed him.

Lonnie made himself a costume: A hood around his head (he wore a red sweater in his jacket) and wore a white mask on his face.

He wore a scarf around his neck, and a red jacket with an Anarchy symbol and three buttons (with a smile, an Anarchy symbol and a red button) on one of his collars of his jacket.

He also wore black gloves and carried a backpack on his back to carry necessary supplies for what he was about to do.

Lastly, he wore a black and yellow belt with pockets around the belt, and red pants with knee caps with a hand print on his right knee cap and boots with yellow lining.

And with that, he created a new identity: Anarky.

Lonnie figured the spelling made him sound 'creative', so he didn't question it.

As Anarky, he went to a rally at his high school that was protesting against a dress-code, easily convincing them to join him on his quest to 'stop oppression' from major corporations and elitists.

This would go on for about three weeks with even Commissioner Gordon questioning if he was to be a greater villain than the likes of Penguin, Mister Freeze, or even Joker for that matter with Anarky leading the charge of violent protests with tons of property damage. Whenever he had a speech, it fueled his "army's" rage as they progressively became worse with painting the town red (figuratively AND literally)...

It wasn't until he tried to take over Gotham completely as "the voice of the people" was Batman called to put a stop to his insanity.

Anarky had made a pact with Black Mask who would provide him money, power and bombs in return, he wanted the cowl of Batman.

He hated the idea of needing someone else for funds, but he took the chance so his voice could be heard.

Lonnie had three bombs placed, each in a location that would kill 'oppressors' upon detonation.

Batman thought quick and disarmed all three, interrogating Anarky for his crimes afterwards.

The Bat was in shock to find a seventeen year old was behind all this.

Lonnie didn't say how he did it all, Batman just alerted the authorities, leaving Anarky and his army tied up.

He was put into Arkham Asylum where Dr. Hugo Strange was waiting for him.  
-

Seven years of therapy and... Questionable methods of cures made Lonnie even darker on the inside.

He would be forced to take experimental drugs, go through shock therapy and even be physically beaten by the other inmates until he was officially trained to do much better than he previously did in combat.

Little did Lonnie know, his very own biological uncle, Mark was also sentenced to therapy with a new doctor named Harleen Frances Quinzel.

Strange kept him from knowing this, though. Can't have him "distracted" from his indoctrination.

What Strange wanted was for the man to go further into insanity, but make sure he was in control and that Anarky's actions were all in his favor.

Lonnie promised he would end Batman for everything so Strange wouldn't have to worry, which is why he was sent out from his sentence earlier than before.

Little did Strange know, Lonnie wasn't under his control, he only lied so he would be released earlier. Which Machin's surprise; it actually worked.


	5. Never Rub Another Man's Rhubarb!

Years later, a middle-aged Jack Napier was officially a capo who would join the gang in much bigger crimes, such as bank robbing.

He was given a special outfit and code-name - The Red Hood.

He was forced to wear a blurry red dome on his head with a matching cape, along with a fancy suit.

This was the night the gang leader wanted to collect experimental chemical waste to make bank robbing easier.

The leader's plan was to burn through the back of the banks and steal the money after the walls dissolve, making for an easier getaway before the authorities arrived.

It was supposed to burn to the touch, so the employees were told to be extra cautious.

Since 'The Red Hood' was known for his mostly positive reputation in the gang, he was put in charge as the leader took the night off with two of his prostitutes.

Just when they were about to hook up the equipment to the waste containers, the caped crusader, Batman and his sidekick, Robin the boy wonder interrupted as they crashed through the ceiling.

Before the gangsters could get out their guns, The Dark Knight thew a smoke pellet, filling the air with blinding smoke that made their foes cough.

Well, almost all their foes.

Jack was unaffected as the dome protected him from inhaling the smoke. However, it didn't help that he couldn't see where he was going before.

The crime-fighting duo had the other gangsters tied up to a post as police closed in.

Batman noticed The Red Hood trying to make an escape as he tried a batarang to knock the mysterious man unconscious.

Unfortunately for the caped crusader, the batarang penetrated the dome, making it crack.

Trying to save himself from getting glass in his eyes, futilely attempting to remove the dome, the figure falls over the ledge and into the toxic chemical waste.

Jack screamed upon impact as he felt a strong burning feeling against his flesh, the waste slowly burning his clothes away.

The others were horrified, believing that The Red Hood was dying.

Hours after surgery, Jack Napier survived the waste.

But, there were one or two side-effects: His jaw was disfigured into a sickening grin that made him constantly 'smile' - And he woke up in a fit of screaming from the agony he felt, which was oddly enough accompanied with a loud, uncontrollable, hysterical laugh.

Nobody was there in the hospital room as nurses rushed towards him when they hear his hysterical laughter.

"What's that ugly ass thing on my damned table?" He asked in an annoyed manner, laughing louder as 'the mask' was put on his face.

"That's a Jack-in-the-box, Mr. Napier." The nurse tensely answered as the laughter got progressively soft and quieter.

"Man, that's such a joker, isn't he?" Jack chuckled lightly.

Just then, he got an idea. "Nurse, when will I be able to get the Hell out of here?"

"You're supposed to be in here for the next few hours," The nurse responded with a forcefully lighter tone as to not let Napier she was offended by his wording. "Should be the same night!"

"Well that's just great, uh..." Jack read the nurse's name-tag. "Shirley~... You wanna come over to my place when this is all over?~"

The nurse declined, simply walking away.

Later that night, the gang leader was having the time of his life; hookers, Cocaine and money.

What could someone like him want more?

That's when his phone rings and a familiar voice was heard.

After the call ended, the leader went to his office as he sat in his chair, waiting for an 'old friend' to return.

There he stands - Jack Napier. The Red Hood.

But this time, Red Hood has a new outfit, along with a new face.

He now donned a purple suit and makeup; clown white face, a red smile and light blue around his eyes to make them really pop.

His hair and eyebrows were dyed green and he still would never stop smiling because of his deformed grin.

Jack now claims his new title: "The Joker" and after an exchange of words, he kills the leader to avenge his mother and face.

Now as The Joker, Jack does the most insane things like killing others in public, defacing portraits in art museums and dropping money on people whilst spraying his own Joker Venom in the air.

Alicia had killed herself by jumping out a window and The Joker fell to his death during a duel with Batman.


	6. It's Simple, We KILL The Batman!

Lonnie was finally happy. He was married to some woman who loved him for who he is.

Unfortunately, she was a gambler.

She and her husband would play at the casinos whenever possible until she blew the entire rent on accident.

To pay the bills, Mrs. Machin borrowed money from a loan shark.

Months later, she can repay the man because Lonnie never got hired at any job he'd apply for because of his hideous scars.

The only reason the two were still alive was because he would make money doing things for the neighbors like painting houses, mowing lawns and other ridiculous jobs he could get from people.

The loan shark comes back for his money and when he sees Mrs. Machin, he makes his men take her face and cut her mouth.

Lonnie managed to kill the two men that came with the loan shark, but the wife was still carved, so what difference did it make?

The loan shark threatened Machin's life and left, setting the house on fire with his cigar.

Quickly, Lonnie got the fire-extinguisher and put the cigar out.

Mrs. Machin cried out in pain as blood ran down her chin.

Lonnie tried to comfort her after getting a wet towel and an ice-pack, but she wouldn't stop yelling about how she was now a 'freak for the rest of her life' and how she wished she were dead.

A few minutes of this and Lonnie snaps.

He wanted to let her know that he still loved her no matter what her face looked like, as he took a kitchen knife out.

"Look honey, I don't care about your scars! Watch, I'll prove it to you by reopening mine!" That's all he said as he quickly reopens his scars as the sharp blade slashes through the sides of his mouth and he cries out in self-inflicted agony.

Mrs. Machin screamed louder at the sight of her husband cutting his own mouth, fainting at such a vision.

Angrily growling loudly, Lonnie hits the table and punches a hole into the wall. "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, FATHER! I WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU!"

His cries of aggression turned to laughs of mania.

Not realizing what was happening to him, he went into an insane fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Turning his attention to his unconscious wife, Lonnie messes up his long, greasy hair as the blood runs down his own chin.

"Baby, I've got ONE question for you," The laughing man began. "...Why so SERIOUS?!"

He coughed heavily from his stress, clearing his throat and spitting some blood from his face out.

"THAT'S RIGHT, FATHER! I'M NOT SERIOUS LIKE YOU WERE! WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

A news-broadcast came on the television and the first face Lonnie sees belongs to Vicki Vale.

"This just in! The Joker is DEAD after a brawl with The Dark Knight himself; Batman!"

"WHAT?!" Lonnie screeched. "HE'S DEAD?!"

After a long life of wanting to stick the blade into his gangster father, he fell to his OWN death.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not in Lonnie's world, at least.

"He's dead..." He thought to himself. "...Because of The BATMAN..."

A sick smile crept across his face as he has an epiphany.

"I will be a better Joker than you EVER could be, father... I'll PROVE it to you... THE PEOPLE WILL KNOW TRUE ANARCHY AND THE BATMAN WILL PAY FOR KILLING YOU! I will be the VOICE OF THE PEOPLE! LONNIE MACHIN IS NO MORE! I AM NOW - THE JOKER!" He laughed maniacally as his heart became the darkest it could ever be.

And now... Lonnie's fate is sealed and a brand new generation of evil begins in Gotham City.

You're probably thinking whatever happened to Mark Napier...

Well... I hear he's dating his psychologist...


End file.
